Love At First Sight
by Pixie666
Summary: Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Edward are the Cullens. But what will happen when they meet true love? Alice, Emmett and Bella go to forks High School. The Cullens move there and when Jasper is paired up alice what will happen Run or stay with her?
1. First Meeting

So Jasper and Alice story here. But I need 5 reviews to do another. Tell me what you think!

Moving to the wettest place in the U.S. Forks.

Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale and myself Jasper Hale are moving again. We call ouselves the Olympic Coven.

"Edward! Hurry up or we'll be late for school!'' Rosalie's voice filled up the whole house. Gladly Carlisle was already at work or he would keep us here a little longer. Me, Edward and Rosalie rode in Edwards Silver Volvo and drove to Forks Highschool. We went to the secutary lady and got our timetables. I had 1st period with Rosalie my 'twin'.

"Room 402....402..Ah ha! Here we are.'' Rosalie found our class which we had for Bio-chem. Knocking on the door, once or twice the teacher finally came.

''Ah Mr and Miss Hale. Welcome to the class. Here take your seats.''

He lead us to the back of the class and we had to split up form there. I sat beside a girl with long black hair. She kept her position as I took my seat next to her. Rosalie sat beside another girl who just looked tense.

''Well i start from were we finished....''

I started to not listen as i glanced around the room. All the humans scent going up my nose. Maybe I shouldn't breathe.I held my breath for the remainder of the bell rang and I was out of my chair almost immediatly.

''Jasper wait up!''

Rosalie's voice came from behind me and caused me to stop.

''So weird class huh? The girl beside never said a word. It was kinda freaking me out a bit.''

''Why would she say anything. Your a new kid.'' I held back a laugh by biting my lips.

But obviously Rosalie noticed. She snarled at me and released a low growl. We walked side by side to go to our next class. But apparently we had separate classes. I needed some time away from my family. When I reached the door I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Mr Hale, Welcome to the class. There is a spare seat just over here."

I followed him to an empty seat beside a small girl. I sat down beside still holding my breath. The teacher started talking again.

"So Mr Hale I was just talking about the thing we are going to be studying. I will put you into pairs and you will chose one thing in History to do a talk and a report on." He began walking to his teacher chair and clicked open a file.

"So we will go by random pairs. Jessica Stanley and Eric Yorkie. Alice Brandon and Jasper Hale. Craig McKaffy and Danielle Crow."

Of course I had no idea who Alice Brandon was but I could feel that this wasn't going to end well. All of the class felt curious emotions towards me but the girl beside me just felt plain happy. I decided to just ignore it and listen to the teacher.

"So can everyone get into their pairs? Mr Hale in case you don't know Who Miss Brandon is she is the one beside you."

I looked beside me and saw the small girl with her head in a book.

"Umm Miss Brandon? Can you get started on work now?"

"Uh Yes. Sorry."

She closed her book with a gentle thud as the pages cam together and turned to look at me. She must have been an angel.


	2. Questions

"Heya. Im Alice Brandon and your Jasper Hale right?"

Got to give to the angel she knew her stuff.

"Uh..y-yeah." Damn you Jasper! Just make a fool of yourself in front of her like that. She laughed. Her laughing was like music to my ears.

"So i'm guessing from the sound of your voice your texan right?"

I nodded slowly. I'd thought i'd hid that southern accent away. huh.

"So i'm guessing you dont have......"

The teacher stood in front of us with anger in his eyes.

"Something you'd like to share with us Miss Brandon and Mr Hale? Well?"

"Uh yes, actually. I was wondering if you were aloud to do it on the Civil war, Sir?" Alice spoke quietly.

Wait. Did she just say Civil War?!

"Oh um yes....you can Miss Brandon." He walked away muttering to himself. Alice turned and flashed a gorgeous smile at me.

"Civil War?" Why would she want to do that.

"Well, I'm guessing since your from Texas we would something that happened ther. If your okay with that, that is." Her smile was wider than i thought possible. I smirked and nodded.

"I don't mind." The teacher began talking again.

"So since the bell is about to go I want you to arrange study dates or something and get this 17 page report in, in 2 weeks." There was a lot of moan and groans coming from behind me. But I was happy. I'd get to spend more time with Alice my angel.

Alice POV

God he was SOO cute! Oh! I just remembered. I didn't get to finish that question. I looked arund the hallway. OH there he is. Wait. There is a blonde with her arm around his waist. What this can't be. Oh i'll show her!

"Jasper!" I shouted over to him. He turned around with a smile on his face and curious eyes. I ran up to him.

"Soo as I was saying at history would you like to have lunch with me today?"

Jasper POV

Lunch?! With Alice Brandon?! I turned to Rosalie for answers. All she did was nod.

"Sure, Alice." I grinned at her as she chuckled.

"Awesome! Who's this?" I could here some anger in her voice for some odd reason. I looked at Rosalie who was just staring at us,

"Alice, this is Rosalie, Rosalie, This is Alice."

I looked at Alice who was glaring at me now.

"Alice this is my twin sister."

He eyes lightened up and her grin grew wider. She shaked Rosalie's hand and danced down the hall. I could feel the heat coming off my cheeks. Rosalie started laughing silently.

"What?" i asked a bit frustrated at her,

"YOUR BLUSHING!!!" She literally screamed in my face. As soon as she said that i could hear footsteps coming behind us.

"Wow Jasper I didn't know you had it in you." Edward could get on my nerves sometimes. I just glared and began walking away when some grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward quietly said.

"Um I don't know... CLASS?" I shouted at him. He let my arm go and shrugged. I walked away that time without anyone pulling my arm back.

FF TO LUNCH

Jaspers POV

So i said yes to Alice Brandon to sit at lunch with her. I scanned the tables in the cafeteria until I found what i was looking for. Ah!

She was sitting with 2 guys and 4 girls.

"Jasper! Over here!" I nodded and went over to her but she met me in the middle.

"Jasper I would like you to meet...."


	3. Thirst

Jaspers POV

"Bella Swan my BEST friend, Angela Weber my other best friend, Mike Newton a guy and eric Yorkie the school geek." She smiled that gorgeous smile. It hen realised i had been holding my breath for the whole day. I got to get some fresh air and maybe hunt tonight. Yeah. Hunt. Bella, Angela and Eric shook my hand while Mike hi-5d my back. That made me take a deep breath. OH alice smelt sooo good.

"I....need....to..g-go..." Alice stared into my eyes and let out a short gasp.

"Jasper....your eyes are b-black!!"

I looked down and ran out the cafeteria. I could tell someone was following me but i really didn't care. After i was sure no humans could see me i took to full speed. I just had to hunt. But then i again I could always go back and....

Alice POV

His eyes were black. Pitch black. They were golden brown the last time I saw them. What had happened. He just ran out on me. Did he think I was weird or something. Just then i could feel my face go blank as one of my visions came into view.

_Jasper was there with his eyes more black than i had ever imagined. He was running through the woods. It was like he was following someone or....something. My vision kept him in my sight as he ran through the forest. He stopped suddenly and took a big whiff of air. He smiled a gorgeous smile and ran forward. I saw a ...mountain lion in view and then he gracefully leaped onto its back and pulled his teeth to his neck sucking his blood out of it._

Rosalie POV

Jasper where are you? He shouldn't of just ran out on that poor girl. Of course he could've been stupid and took some of her scent in. That's probably why he left. Oh god what if something happens and he runs away??! I don't think i could handle that. My fears were quickly swept away as i saw someone in front of me who (if I had a heart) made my heart melt. I quickly glanced away, took a deep breath, andd then looked at him again keeping myself from breathing.

"Umm, excuse me....are you Rosalie Hale?" his voice was even better than I imagined it.

"Yes" I wasn't one of those 'humans' who stuttered when someone i like asks me a question. I looked at him and gave him a questioned look.

"Oh! Uh yeah Miss Haner from biochem wanted me to be your study partener thingy."

Personally I think he just looked bored. I decided I would play along. I gave him a disgusted look and said

"Well If that is what she really wants then I guess... I mean I don't want to fall behind in bio-chem do i?" I held back my snigger and looked up to see his reaction.

"Oh well I guess you could come over to my house tonight to study. I mean if you wanted to ...."

"Umm... well I guess. Sure." I smirked and walked away hoping he realised I didnt know where he lived....


	4. Change

Jasper POV

I was tackled to the forest ground by my brother Edward. Stupid mind Reader. Oops... I turned to look at him when the corners of his mouth turned up.

"I know it gets annoying doesn't it." He laughed when he said it.

"Not it.. You" I smirked. Can i get up now? He laughed and went off of me.

"So you realise I wasn't going to harm her. Right?" I spoke quieter than normal.

"That wasn't what i was hearing Jasper. Just make sure you have a full stomach before you speak to her again okay?"

I smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath and smelt a mountain lion.

"Now, Edward, If you would excuse me. My lunch is waiting." I grinned and ran towards the mouthwatering smell. I stopped and took a deep breath. The smell was delicious. I saw my prey and leaped for it. Showing my teeth i gladly put my mouth to its neck. I was like a knife through butter. After i was about to finish it off I heard a gasp...

Emmett POV

I couldn't believe it I was actually glad Mrs Haner existed. She paired me up with the most beautiful girl i had ever seen in the whole wide world. Rosalie Hale. Wait. She said She would come over to my house tonight. But she didn't know where I lived. I looked at my gold watch and checked the time. 5 min till the home bell rang. Just enough time. She would be at art right now, If I could run then I would make it surely. I began sprinting my way up to the top floor to art when I came across the blonde haired girl I had fallen in love with.

"Forget Something?" she asked.

"Uh yeah here's my address." I smiled and handed her the piece of paper.

"Okay i got your address. But before i go running into some strangers house I should at least know your name."

I smiled. Of course she was new.

"Emmett McCarty."

"well, Emmett my names Rosalie Hale. But of course you seem to already know that."

I grinned a cocky grin at her while she chuckled.

"Of course I know who you are....Your my angel..."

Crap!!! Did I just say that?!!!!!

Edward POV

Jasper. Such a silly little vampire. He'll be fine and get over it. Once hes full of food then it will be all okay. I decided to go back to my house to see Carlisle. I wanted to know if he has anything to share. I went in and up the stairs to knock on his office door.

"Yes?"

Carlisle's voice sounded some what distracted.

"Carlisle, its me Edward. Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

I walked into his office to see a woman with caramel coloured hair sitting on a chair beside him.

"Oh, Edward this is Esme Platt. She is one of my patients"

"Patient? Well I'll come back another time then."  
"Oh no! don't go just because im here. I was just about to leave anyways. Stay and talk to your dad." Her sweet voice filled the room. I could've of swore there was a bit of anger reflecting off of Carlisle towards me. _Edward...._ I kept thinking why he would react that way when she said she was leavin...oh.

"Well Goodbye Dr. Cullen. I'll see you later."

"No too soon I hope. Well not in the hospital anyway." He smirked.

"Goodbye."

Esme closed the door behind her while Carlisle stood up and walked over to me.

"So. What brings you here son?''

"well..."

Bella POV

Okay. I wonder where Alice has gone. She was supposed to meet me here 10 minutes ago. I tried her cell but it went straight to voicemail. I remembered she started saying something about the new guy Jasper and then woods and lions. i thought she was on crack or some kind of other drug. But on the subject of the new kids. One did happen to catch my eye. Edward Cullen. Oh god he was so gorgeous.

"Bella. Come down for dinner."

"Okay Char... Dad!"

Charlie Swan a.k.a Cheif Swan a.k.a My dad. HE was a good guy but not the best when it came to bringing boys home or even a boyfriend. I thought about Edward one more time before i went down to my dinner.


	5. Adventure

**So in this chapter a LOT will be happening. But I dont think I want to give you that much. So enjoy.**

Rosalie POV

Angel?! What? a questioned look flowed through me face. What was this guy talking about.

"Excuse me?!" I couldn't hide the anger in my voice.

"I mean Rosalie Hale... so uh.. still up for studying tonight?"

"Uh...why did you just say angel???!" God haven't humans got any manners?

"Um if I say i dont know will you be madd?"

Humph. If he thinks i'm going to HIS house to 'study' he thinks wrong. Not after he called me 'my angel'. I mean come on.

"Of course."

Wait. what. That couldn't of been me I dont want to go.

"Great." although his voice was cute.. wait Stop it Rosalie! just stop!

Jasper POV

I quickly turned around when I smelt the delicious over-powering human blood. I saw a familiar person there. Alice?! Jasper do NOT and I repeat NOT go near her. The monster that had taken over didn't listen. I crept forward wanting to taste the warm thick blood running down my throat. Mmmm. Before I could stop myself I pranced on top of her. I put my teeth 1 cm away from her neck when someone with superstrength grabbed me by my hair. I turned around and fell into a defensive stance. I growled when I saw...

Edward Pov

"Well...you see Carlisle i think Jasper has fell in love..." I got cut off by Carlisle before I could finish.

"Really?! That's great! Must be beautiful.."  
I cut him off before he could say anything else

"Fell in love with a HUMAN." I took an unnesesary breath and looked Carlisle in the eyes.

"well." He didn't have anything else to say.

"Carlisle. We both know how Jasper is. I dont want anyone to get hurt." I didn't hide the disgust in my voice.

"We don't want him to be hurt as well, Edward."

"I know."

The was an unusual silence but it was broken by the door opening.

"Hey everyone! I'm home." Huh. Rosalie. Was school over already? I looked at my watch and breathed.

Rosalie POV

Thank god I was home. When Emmett said great i turned and left. I just didn't understand why I said yes to a HUMAN. Its unnatural. Anyways i think i'll go upstairs now. _Edward where is Jasper?_ If I asked edward that way, Carlisle woundn't know hes in love with a human.

"I don't really know Rose." He could've been a little bit quieter.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle's voice was now worried. Great.

_Does he know?_

"About what Rose."

_First of all Do NOT call me Rose and second of all the whole thing about Jasperbeinginlovewithahuman Thing._

"Yes. He knows."

"Good now I dont need to think much about it deliberatly."

Carlisle stared at us like we were mad. I just smiled and then remembered the thing about Emmett.

"oh and guys? I have to go 'study' tonight with Emmett McCarty. Mrs Haner doesn't want me to fall behind in her class. But i already know evrything but I already said I would go to his house.." I thought it was best to be quiet now.

"Well good lu... WAIT Emmett McCarty?!! You mean the absolutly HUGE guy in my gym class? Really?! Wow well good luck with that then."

Damn Edward and his mind reading.

"Well i'm gonna go and get changed now. Bye"

I scurried out of the room.

Alice POV

I was on the ground worrying my life was about to end. But then the monster was pulled off of me. But by whom? I couldn't find the strength to sit up so I just listened carefully to their conversation. Eavesdropping i know but who gives a damn when you thought you were about to die?

"You! What are you doing here??"

"I came to save you 'prey'" I thought I had just heard something growl.

"Woah, Jasper. easy."

Jasper. How could he. He attacked me!

"You better move now." The person who was speaking put the emphasaise on the now.

"I actually came here to offer you something, Jazz." The growling came again.

"My name is Jasper, Felix" Felix?! How does that name sound familiar? I found the strength to sit up to see who jasper was talking too. Oh! I know who Felix is now... Felix turned to look at me.

"Alice!" He smiled a gorgeous smile.

"Felix" I ran up and hugged him. I saw Jasper go stiff when i hugged him. I was scared when I saw the hatred in his eyes towards me.

"Felix, what's wrong with Jasper?"

"You know him?" His voice sounded disgusted.

"Yeah He is one of the new kids at school. What are you doing here? Who said you had something to offer Jasper?"

"Umm thats between me and him Alice and you realise that he is an Animal right?"

I turned to look at Jasper. His eyes were black, his hair was messed up and there was blood down his shirt. He looked like an animal.

"Is it safe?" i asked Felix

"No. Not really. You should really get out of here now. Bye" He grinned at me and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed and then turned to look at JAsper. He looked like he could burst at any second. When Felix looked at him I heard another growl coming from somewhere. Then I realised. Jasper was the one growling. I fought the urge to go to him. You know what they say "Curiosity Killed the Cat." I turned around towards the direction I came and Bolted it.

Jasper POV

Why did Felix kiss Alice on the cheek. what the hell is happening. I then realised. I had just attacked Alice the love of my life. I now know she will never talk to me and we will never be together. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

"So anything Else Felix?" I felt myself go angry just at the sound of his name.

"Aro wants to let you in the Voturi Guard."

What?!

"Of cours I told him you wouldn't join cause your with Carlisle. But did he listne to me. No."

I snarled and thought about it. I could get away from here and never disturb Alice again. Never urt her or anyone else. My family would be safe and everyone i cared about alive. That was the least I could do.

"Yes..." i replied.

"What?" I could sense disgust coming from his word.

"Yes. Tell Aro I accept his request."

Felix looked surprised. And then really really angry. So decided to have a little fun. I sent a wave of calmness towards him. HE became calmer.

"Don't do that." He warned me. But instead I just kept doing it.

I heard him growl and just when he was about to prance a hand was on his shoulder.

"You acceptance is much appreciated Jasper."  
"Thank you Aro."

Emmett POV

Rosalie Hale was coming over tonight. My house. I couldn't believe it. I told my mum but she didn't see the huge deal about it. Wait till she sees how beautiful Rosalie really is.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

She's here.

Rosalie POV

I knocked on the door 3 or 4 times before someone actually answered. I was expecting it to be Emmett except this slutty girl with blonde hair to her shoulders, ugly skin with way tooo much foundation on was standing in front of me. Seriously could she have picked a shorter skirt?

"What do you want?" her voice was awfully rude.

"Emmett there?"

"Yeah, Who are you?" God I would have to teach this girl some manners.

"Rosalie Hale i'm here to dtudy with him."

She sniggered.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh you. You look whorish."

Calm it Rosalie you dont want to kill her.

"At least im not wearing a skirt which was made for whores,sluts or prostitutes. You should really cover up your horrible ugly legs you know. Like you did with your face. The foundation makes you look better." I smiled at her smugly.

I could hear giggling from inside and there was Emmett with a hand over his mouth like he was trying to hide his laughter. He looked at me and told me to come in. I squeezed through the door as she was still standing there obviously still thinking about what had just happened.

"Hi Emmett. Whos that?"

"Oh that is my sister. Horrible isn't she?"

I laughed.

"So lets get studying." He nodded and led me to his room. It was huge just like him.

"Wow. Big room. Big.." He laughed

"Yeah I guess it is big. So i'm guessing you already know what you need to know about the subject?"

I looked at him.

"If I did I wouldn't be here. Would i?" I stood there waiting for his answer. No reply.

"I mean you wouldn't invite me over to study if you thought i already knew this tuff. Would You?" I had to admit. I was enjoying myself. I better ease down a bit.

"Umm so lets get started." He finally had the guts to speak. As he got the books out his door knocked.

"I'll get it" I said. I went up to find his sister there.

"Yes?"

"Where's Emmett?"

"Well he's certainly not visiting you in jail where your supposed to be." I could here muffled laughs coming from the room.

"Emmett. Mum says you have an hour then she has to go."

I gave her a quick smile before she turned and left.

"Crap." That was all he said.

He then was about to start talking about it but because I knew everything i didn't bother to listen. I dont know what came over me but I leaned over and passionetly kissed him on the lips. I let go after 5 secs and smiled at him.

"What was that for?" He asked. Rude.

"well I'm sorry if that wasn't what you wanted." I stood up about to leave until he was tugging on my arm.

"No it was just right." I smiled and kissed him again. We were doing that for about the whole hour. I finally knew it. I had found the love of my life.


	6. Visions, Jasper and The Kiss

**this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Katie Cullen. (and yes that is her REAL name) shorter chapter than the other but good all the same.**

FFto the next day

Alice POV

Hmm. I was having another vision about_ him..._

_Jasper was kneeling before a statue? or something. He looked different. He wore a kind of militry coat that went down to his knees and black trousers. He also wore knee high noots. He wore a hat which pushed his hair further down. He was speaking very fast so i couldn't understand any of it. He finished and stood up. Felix was there with a disgusted look on his face towards Jasper. The statue stood and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Everything is all right now." the statues voice was soft._

Why do I keep having visions about him. I don't think I ever want to see him ever ever again. I mean how could I. He attacked me and tried to kill me. Like Felix said he was an animal. But could I really stay away from him .He was just so... loving. I would probably need time to think if I would forgive him or not. I would also need a good explanation. He would have to be nice to me. And promise never to do that again. But in the end I _wanted_ to forgive him. It seemed like the right thing to do. I would go and see him today and make him apologise. Yes. It was time to go to school anyways. May as well look forward to it. Hmmm. what should I wear today. The one thing I do know is that I would need to go shopping later today. I need new clothes. I decide on Black skinny jeans with Black Dolly shoes. I wore a plain black top with a Black Cardigan over it open. I looked pretty darn good If i do say so myself. I smelled breakfast was ready now. Better go and eat. Can do this with an empty stomach can I?

Edward POV

JAsper should be back by now. He's never been this long. Maybe I should go and look for him you know take the day off of school. i'm sure Carlisle would understand.

"Carlisle!" I could hear him making his way to my room.

"What's wrong son?" His voice was gentle.

"Would you mind if I take the day off of school to go and look for Jasper? I'm a bit worried." I was hoping he would say yes so I would have to ditch.

"Of Course. I've been a little worried to. Maybe you should bring Rosalie for help. I'm sorry I would help but the hospital needs me."

"Carlisle I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll get Rosalie. Thanks."

"No problem Edward." He left the house 2 minutes later.

"Rose...alie. Can you come here for a sec?" She came in with all her make=up done and dressed.

"What is it Edward?"

"Can you come and help me find Jasper?"  
"After School? Sure" She smiled.

"No i mean right now. You know ditching school." I made my voice very clear.

"What would Carlisle say?" she gave me a curious look.

"He already knows."

She puted but nodded al the same. We wouldn't take my car so instead we ran and followed Jaspers scent through the large forest.

Bella POV

I swear school got more boring every single day. I didn't really think that was even possible. Anyways on the brightside I got to see Edward Cullen. I walked into Biology the very class were he sat next to me. But God must not like me since he wasn't in his chair. He was never late. Guess he was off. There goes my lucky day.

"Miss Swan? Would you mind working With Mr Newton today since Mr Cullen is off?"

"No i don't mind." Okay I really did mind since Edward wasn't there but I wasn't going to make a big sceene out of it. I grabbed my stuff and sat on the empty chair beside Mike.

"Heya Bella"

"Hi Mike"

The teacher went out of class for a few seconds. Didn't really explain why though. Great Alone time with mike.

"So Bella I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies sometime."

Oh no.

"Uh..Mike I'm not really a movie person." Break it to him easily Bella.

As he was about to say something else The teacher came in and we got to work. after class i tried to get out as fast as i Could avoiding Mike but i was caught by him as soon as i got to my locker.

"Bella."

I stared at him and compared him to Edward. Mike obviously took my staring the wrong way as soon after that i felt his lips touch mine......


	7. Trouble

**btw im sorry my internet had been off for a while so i'm making an extra large chapter... enjoy!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EMSY MY BEST FRIEND EVER!**

**Jasper POV**

I was following Aro. I really didn't know why I had said yes. Was it to protect my family? Or Alice? Or maybe both? I didn't really answer any of Aro's questions I had just nodded and shook my head. After that he just stopped talking altogether. I could tell Felix didn't like this idea of me being in the Volturi guard one bit. For that reason I liked seeing him pissed off. And if I was the one doing it... well then I would have to just keep going wouldn't I? It seemed like years had passed before we had finally reached Volterra. We stopped when we reached to big white double doors. A girl with a mini-skirt on was there looking at us. Looking at me mostly. I could feel lots of emotions coming off of her. anger, cuiosity, Hope and most of all....Lust.

"Heidi dear. We are back with someone very special."

He turned to look at me halfway through the sentence. I nodded at her and more lust poured off of her. She nodded back and giggled. Aro nodded at me to follow him and I did. We walked through the massive white double doors and we were soon followed by heidi and Felix. Felix was still angry, not at me thought... at aro, for letting me in just like that. As I saw the womam at the counter with a smile one her face I saw heidi bringing in loads and loads of humans. If this thing had changed I had not. I would not feed off of humans after all of these decades. I would still hunt animals. I would not dissapoint Carlisle anymore than I already had. We went to the room were all the Volturi guard were and the rest of the volturi. marcus and Caius. Caius stared at me with curious eyes and Marcus just looked naturally bored.

"hello Dear ones. This is jasper... what is your last name Jasper?"

"My last name is.... Whitlock Sir"

"Jasper Whitlock. Well Jasper has agreed to join the Volturi guard."

He seems so happy about this situation. I kept my head down not daring to look straight at one talked or spoke for a long time. Then I felt someone builing up lots and lots of anger. I turned around to see who it was. There stood someone I though or hoped seemed like the more appropriate word I would never have to see again. Maraia. I then realised the anger wasn't coming from someone else. It was me.

"Maria. How wonderful to see you. Have you met the newest member of the Volturi guard? Jasper Whitlock."

He smiled at me and then I turned around to face Maria. She just started into my eyes. There were lots of different emotions coming off her. Fear and Lust were the two main ones.

"Jasper. How nice it is to see you." She dropped her head and then looked at me again. "well you have changed haven't you? Your eyes their gold!"

I just stared at her beet red eyes.

"Yes. I do not feed the way you do. i do it differently"

"Yes i had heard you were with Carlisle and his family. So the rumours are true then."

"Yes they are Maria."

"So you mean it is also true that Carlisle has fallen in love with a human?"

I really didn't not. I hadnt seen Carlisle since i don't even know how many days ago. I did not want to keep track.

"I really do not know, Maria."

She smiled at me and then looked up at aro.

"So Aro is there a reason you summoned me here on such short notice?"

I was curious now too.

"Yes. Well you see we are always in need for a new skilled vampire fighter and I heard you were the one for the job. Is that correct???"

She pretended to think about it and then nodded quickly.

"So will you join us?"

"Of couse. I could never pass up an opportunity like this."

She smiled at Aro then at then began to walk forwars towards me. It felt too clode for my liking. I took a step backwards as she took one forwards. She then did something I would never expect any vampire to do... She tripped on thin air. She fell right into my arms. I held her as she smiled at me.

"Oops. I'm glad you were there to catch me."

"Of course, Ma'am."

I still coudln't be nasty to a lady.

**Emmetts POV**

I couldn't believe it. Here I was with a study buddy making out on my bed. But there was one problem, sure she was nice but.. she wasn't Rosalie.

**Rosalie POV**

"God Edward! We are NEVER going to find him like this. He could be home for all we know."  
"Rosalie he isnt home. Carlisle would've phoned."

God!  
"Edward thats it. I am Leaving. I am going over to Emmetts right now!"

I turned around and stomped away. I needed to see him so badly. I could possibly get toh is house in 5 seconds? Yeah. I ran as fast as I could all the way to Emmetts house. I slowed down as I reached his street. I saw the house. I slowly knocked on his front door and his mother opened it. As always she had a big smile on her face. Hmm.

"Hi Mrs McCarty. Is Emmett home?"

"Why yes Rosalie. He is studying actually. You can just go straight up. "

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you so much."

I got to the stairs when i saw his sister coming down.

"So not in jail yet? Don't worry keep having sex for money and you eventually get there!" I smiled at her.

She grimaced and walked away. Huh. No comebacks? whats up with her. Anyway back to Emmett. I ran up the rest of stairs (sadly I had to do this at human speed) and got to the front of the door. I decided if her was studying I could just go in. I opened the door to look for him. Oh my god. I slammed the door shut and slid down the wall. How could he DO this?!! This strange pain crept up inside of me.

"Angelina! Wait. Rosalie Hale meant nothing to me! I swear she was just a fling. You mean everything to me!"

I saw the girl just shake her head and run down the stairs. I guess he didn't know I was still here.

**Esme POV**

Great, I get to see Dr Cullen today. I know pacients shouldn't fancy there doctors but.. could you really blame me?? I started to get up when I heard a large ripping sound coming from somewhere. Then as that happened blood began to fill my mouth. What? I can't breath! I spat most of the blood out and made a stuggled attempt to get up. I eventually did and decided that now was the time to see the doctor. What was wrong with me? I got to my car and put the keys in the igniton. It took two minutes to get to the hospital but the pain had just got worse. I literally feel out of the car. I got up and slowly walked into the hospital. Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle. Where is he? Then I remembered. I had a baby inside of me.... wait! MY baby! That is what is must be. my baby is dying!

"CARLISLE! HELP MY BABY!!"

I couldn't stand it. Not my baby. Please god. No.. I saw my angel appear in the doorway casually. eh then loked at me and pain flodded his eyes.

"PLEASE HELP MY BABY!" My legs failed me and I collapsed to the floor. Lots of doctors where around me in a second.

"Its okay Ms Platt. We're going to help you."

Help....help...he..l...p...m..e..

**Rosalie POV**

"EMMETT McCARTY!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I MEANT NOTHING TO YOU. I WAS JUST A FLING?! YOU SHOULDVE KNOWN NOT TO MAKE ME ANGRY LIKE THIS. CAUSE I SWEAR IT WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU!" I coldn't talk anymore. I was dying inside. Emmett slowly turned around to see me standing there.

"Rosalie?! What are you doing here I thought you left!"

I couldn't stop it. My eyes were now flooded with tears. Vampires can't cry. But I guess I broke that huh.

"I didn't mean any of that."

if he didn't mean it why did he say it?

"I know i was stupid but...."

"BUT WHAT?!"

"I dont know."

The pain was now away and replacing it was anger. I know Carlisle would hate me for this but i couldn't stop myself. And at the very second that i decided that i lunged for his throat......


	8. Disaster

**Bella POV**

Eww. He just KISSED me! With my two hands i shoved him away.

"what did you do that for?!"

"Well you were looking at me funny so i just thought..." his voice faded in the istance.

"I was comparing you to my boyfriend EDWARD!"

I heard a soft laugh behind me and i turned to see who it was. Edward?! Mike now looked angry.

"Bella i know you guys aren't dating."

I blushed not even bothering to look at mike, just gawking at Edward.

"uh.. mm..i.." i couldn't even finish my sentence. Mike was still babbling on about how I was too smart to go out with Edward Cullen when Edward came and put his right arm around my waist. i blushed a deep pink.

"Bella? You and Edward are dating?!"

I smiled and nodded at him.

"So don't ever kiss me again!" i shouted at him. I swear Edwards face looked really angry. Mike ran away but Edwards arm was still around my waist.

"Your boyfriend huh?" he asked in a casual tone.

"I...was..j-just...trying to get him away. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For telling mike that you were my b-boyfriend." he chuckled.

"I really don't mind. Bella."

Oh my god. did he just say that. you must be dreaming.

"So bella. Am I your boyfriend?"

"If You w-want to b-be." i couldn't help but stutter.

"Of course." he smiled and grabbed a hold of my hand.

**Alice POV**

Where could he be? He's not been at school and i've not seen him anywhere. I did try asking Edward but he was to busy with Bella Swan. I really need to see him and he also needs to apoligize and explain what happened. I would give him that chance if he was anywhere to be seen. I think i might acutally love him....

**Rosalie POV**

What have I done?

**Carlisle POV**

Her baby was dead. She was dying. Everyone I cared about seemed to be harmed. So here she was lying in the morgue. Everybody already thinking she was dead. But there was a little bit of life still in her. What should I do?

"Esme? Can you still hear me?"

There was a little groan coming from her. I took that as a yes.

"I am going to save you. And when I am finished I swear I will explain everything. But I want to know, I need to know, Do you want to be saved?"

There was a quiet groan.

"y...e...s..."

That there was the thing I needed.

**Jasper POV**

I don't think I could ever face any of my family again after what I did. I couldn't even see Alice, it didn't matter how much I wanted to. I have my new life here.

"So Jazzy, hows life treating you?" I hated the sound of Felix's voice.

"Its fine thank you. And do not call me Jazzy." That names sounds like something Alice would come up with. Alice.

"Felix? How do you know Alice?" He smirked when I asked that.

"well me and Alice go way back. Well 2 years ago anyway. You could say we were... lovers." He grinned at me. I growled.

He laughed.

"Felix, Jasper and Maria. Please come." Aros voice filled the large room. I quickly flitted to Aros side, as did Felix and Maria.

"I need you to go to Egypt. The Egyptian coven needs to be escorted here to Volterra."

I nodded as he said it. but the thought of me alone with Felix and Maria... stop right there Jasper. Do not think about it.

"Demetri?! I need you to go to Forks. A girl called Alice Brandon needs to be eliminated."

My heart stopped dead. I couldn't breathe.

**Esme POV**

Some horrifying pain roamed up and down inside my body. It felt like I was on fire but nothing could stop it. I could hear screams coming from my mouth everytime I tried to talk. My eyes were focused on the ceiling and my mind was hoping this pain and feeling would stop. Once every 10 mintues I would feel a cold hand slide along my face. I could handle this pain. But that was until it reached my own heart. I screamed loudly and I didn't close my mouth this time. Pain overwhelmed my body and heart. I couldn't breathe.

**Edward POV**

"Is she going to be okay Carlise?" I couldn't sit there and watch the nicest person I had ever met Scream and wither in pain.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" I could tell this was hurting him more than it was hurting me.

"It'll be okay Carlisle." As i said that I could hear sobbing coming from somewhere. Surely Esme hadn't started crying. I looked at where Esme was she was still screaming but not crying. Just then one of the doors opened and there was Rosalie crying her eyes out.

"Carlisle... I am soo SOO sorry. I couldn't stop. Please. Help me." She fell down to floor and started crying again. And here I thought vampires couldn't cry.

"Rosalie tell me what is wrong?!" Carlisle said to her.

"E-emmett."

What had Rosalie done. I could read her mind as she was showing me everything that happened. Emmett making her angry, then she lunging for his throat. Her teeth touch his neck and sucking blood. He was dead. She had killed him and wiped him off his blood completly.


	9. Bad Day

**Rosalie POV**

Someone please kill me now. I do not deserve to live. I killed the love of my life for one stupid thing. Edward if you can hear me kill me please.

"Rosalie. I am not going to kill you. I know it was a mistake." Edwards voice did nothing to calm me.

"KILL ME !!!!!" I couldn't help shouting. I should be killed for this crime and I know one way I could die now.

"Rosalie. Don't you dare. It was an accident thats all." Edward warned me.

"No it wasn't. I enjoyed it enough not to stop. So if your not up for the task of killing me. I know who is." I smirked. Perfect choice Rosalie. The Volturi.

**Alice POV**

Vision.

_A blonde girl was standing in front of 3 big chairs. 3 things were sitting in them well more like statues. I felt the need to touch them. The girl seemed to be crying. I could hear everything very clearly. "Just kill me and I won't harm your people or expose myself." What was she tryng to do. and what did she mean by exposing herself? The 3 things on the chairs looked at each other silently and after a while one stood up. "Rosalie... you are too precious to die I hope you know that. But seeing as you are intending to hurt my people then I must approve of your request." The girl nodded and stood up to face them. The crying had stopped and her face was wide in fear but bravery as one of the statues brought out a weapon of some sort and held it above his head. _

It stopped there. I was thankful that it did I did not want to see what happened next to that poor girl. But she was asking to die, why would she do that and why does she matter to me? Uh-oh another vision?

_A blonde angel was in a defensive stand beside someone small. He was growling at one of the statues that had appeared in my other vision. "No! I will not let you harm her." The statue stared at the blonde man and then at the little girl. "Jasper, this girl has got to die, she knows too much about vampires." The blonde man growled at the staue as a little girl came into sight. Her face was like a little kid but somehow I felt that she was a threat and she was dangerous. She smiled at the man and then he started twitching all over and fell to the floor. Thats when the girl he was protecting came into view. Me?! As the little girl kept staring at the man, the big white statue came closer to me in the vision. "Don't worry dear Alice, It will soon be over." With that he opened his mouth to show his teeth and pranced on me._

What was that?! Jasper was trying to protect me in the vision. Does that mean I am going to see him again. Woo. Vampires! Why didn't I think about it before. Of course. That's why Jasper pranced on me and tried to bite me. But that statue made a chill go down my spine. Oh god. Another Vision....

_"Esme my darling. You look beautiful." A man said to a gorgeous woman. She smiled back but made no struggle to get closer to the man that had spoken. "Come closer dear, I will not hurt you. I swear it" The woman looked unsure and looked at the man again. He had his arms waiting out by his sides for her. She smiled and ran into him. I could feel the love in the room. A very happy cute couple._

Okay these visions are getting weird. *KNOCK KNOCK* Crap. It had to be at this time were my visions were all fuzzy that someone had to be at my door. I ran to the front door and saw Bella standing there with the biggest smile I had ever seen in my life on her face.

"Bella whats wrong. I'm kinda busy right now." Break it to her nice that you don't want her here Alice.

"I just came to tell you that I now have a boyfriend! Isn't that great" Great now she has to tell me the WHOLE story about her having a boyfriend.

"Great Bella. Who is it?"

"Edward Freaking CULLEN!!" Wait what?! Jasper's brother.

"Jasper Hale's brother? Your kidding me right?"

"No." Go away please Bella.

"Great. But you know I am really busy and I need to concentrate on my work so can we talk about this later PLEASE. But don't think I don't want to hear all the details about why your boyfriend is Edward Cullen girl." Smooth Alice very smooth.

"Okay bye then!" Even then she was still in a happy mood. She shut the door and went back to her old truck. Thank god. Now back to these weird visions.

**Carlisle POV**

"Rosalie. Please do not make this situation any worse by involving the Volturi." I didn't want her to go to someone like that. I felt horrificly sorry fro her.

"We will get through this I promise you." I had to make her feel comfortable.

"No we won't Carlisle and besides you won't need me. You've go a nice caring woman now. Esme. I don't think anyone could be more perfect for this family. Can you think of someone." yes.

"Rosalie." I could tell by Edward's voice he was worried for his sister. "First we lose Jasper, and we don't know where he went, second We have Esme in so much pain in there screaming and now You have hurt your beloved. Please don't make a fourth problem by going to the Volturi. Please I beg of you." Edward begged his sister to had such a convincing voice at times like these.

"i'm sorry Edward but I've made my choice. I am going to die and there is NOTHING i repeat NOTHING you can do about it!!" With that last sentence she ran into the woods without looking back. My family is falling apart one by one.

"Edward...." I couldn't bring my self to say more and Esme screaming definetly wasn't helping. I could see Edward was going to respect his sister's wishing by staying here and not going after her.

"Edward, there is nothing we can do for her right now...." I kept my voice calm but strong as well.

"Carlisle....I k-know." His voice was breaking up. First we lose Jasper and now we lose Rosalie? What was this cruel world coming to? I turned from Edward and went over to comfort Esme.`

"Esme. It will soon be over my love. Soon."

**Jasper POV**

Eliminate Alice? My love?

"What do you mean, she knows too much?" I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible but i could tell i couldn't.

"She knows everything about vampires and she knows where we are based. They now must bring her here."

"But you said kill her."

"I said eliminate Jasper. There is a difference. Well what I meant was bring her here and turn her." Aro was starting to really annoy me.

"But you can't...." I doubted they could even care what I said.

"She has great powers already in her human life. Imagine what they would be like in her vampire life."

I sunk to the ground. I didn't want Alice to have this life. A pair of small strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Get lost Maria." I snarled at her.I could feel her smirking.

"Don't worry, Major. Everything will be okay now." She was almost purring now.

"I said get lost." I didn't want to think about anything else but Alice. I would rather let her die than turn her into a monster. There had to be another way to save her.

"Aro, Is there any way to save her?" My voice cracked and I heard laughter coming from Demetri. I didn't care.

"No, my dear Jasper there isn't. This is what must be done."

I sank lower but Maria kept her grip on me.

"Shh.. its okay." Her voice didn't calm me at all. She kissed my neck and went back to talking.

"IT's just a human, Major Nothing else.."

With that I turned around and looked at her eyes. They were full of lust and fear. I smiled and her and she did the same back. I leaned in to kiss her but the back of my hand smacked her across the face and she went flying into a wall.

"Do not talk about her like that!!" I snarled at her as my chest let of growls.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay guys I am not officially putting this story on hold. I feel im not getting enough reviews but if you want me to continue this story please tell me in a review.**

**I am starting a new story so check it out.**

**It is still a Jasper and Alice story.**

**So if you want me to continue tell me.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story, your reviews are muchly appreciated.**

**=D**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Okay since a couple of people said they love this story,**

**I have decided to CONTINUE this story for you's.**

**But If I don't get at least 1 revieww for each chapter I wont post another chapter.**

**Thank You!!!**

**=D**


	12. Esme's Awakening

**Rosalie POV**

I was nearly to Volterra. this was the only way I could forgive myself. If I took his life then someone can take mine. Nothing will be able to stop me committing suicide. Or nobody. 5 more minutes and I will finally meet my fate. They might even know I am knows but I don't care. I will expose myself in the sunlight if I need to, I will pretend to kill innocent civilians if I needed too but one way or the other I wil die by the hands of the Volturi. One way or the Other..

**Esme POV**

My mouth no longer held my screams as all the pain was washed away. My fingertips were back to normal but I could hear things too clearly. I sat up and looked at where I was. in an office it seemed. What happened exactly. I remember I was bleeding and I drove to the hospital. I ran in after I realised what had happened to my unborn baby. I saw Carlisle and then.... nothing. I stood up and saw a gorgeous man standing there looking at me.

"Esme my darling. You look Beautiful." the man said. I smiled back but made no attempt to get closer to him. Could I trust him? Who was he?

"Come Closer dear. I won't hurt you. I swear it." His voice was oddly soothing. The man held his arms out as if waiting for me to hug him. Still I was unsure. I looked at his face again. Carlisle!! I grinned and ran into his arms. He held me close as I lay my hed on his chest. "There, there. Esme." His voice seemd like it would belong in heaven.

"Carlisle. What happened?" My voice was cracking up.

"Well. I don't know how to tell you this but... Your baby couldn't breathe inside of you so you started coughing up blood. You ran into the hospital shouting my name then you collapsed. I am sorry to say you baby didn't... survive.."

I dug into his chest with my hands and sank to the ground. I stood up and threw my arms around his neck hard. That was until he said oww. I looked up at him. Surely I am not that strong.

"Watch your strength my dear. I forgot to tell you a most important thing. When the baby died you started to die. They had thought you died so they sent you to the morgue but I could hear your heart beating faintly so i did everything I could to save you. I made you into this." I didn't understand.

"Into what?"

"A vampire." I laughed out loud.

"A vampire? That explains a lot about you. Oh and also my strength."

Carlisle chuckled and looked at me. He leaned down and his lips met mine.

**Bella POV**

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. I stil can't believe i am his girlfriend. This could only be a very, VERY good dream. I pinched myself, slapped myself and hit myself. The only thing they accomplished was hurting myself. So this isn't a dream? Yes. Now I have to tell...Charlie. Damn.

"Uh Dad! I need to tell you something!" I heard a loud grunt coming from downstairs. I made my way to the living room. He was sitting on his favourite chair watching Baseball on the Flatscreen.

"So what is it Bells?" His voice didn't seem to bothered.

"Oh nothing, just that I have a boyfriend." I sat down on the couch far away from Charlie as possible. He turned around to face me. He coughed and began to speak very quietly.

"You. Have. A. Boyfriend?" He said each word seperatly.

"Yes. Um one of the new kids. Edward Cullen." I looked down at my feet.

"Oh. Okay then." He turned back to his game. Was it really that easy? I doubted it. I smiled and got up. Just as I was about to go up to my room I was interrupted by my father.

"Okay but I need to meet him tomorrow. Without you there." Damn.

"Whatever you say dad." I ran to my room and looked for Edwards Number.

*RING RING* *RING RING*

_Hello?_

Edward?

_Bella?_

Uh yeah. Its me.

_Whats up?_

Nothing.

_You must of called for a reason, Bella._

What if I just wanted to hear you?

_Okay. Well you heard me. Bye_

No wait. Maybe there was something.

_Okay. *laughs* Whats wrong._

My dad wants to meet you. Privatley. Tomorrow.

_Really?_

Yup.

_Well Okay. Then. I'll come over if I can._

Well if your not here tomorrow, he'll probably ban me from the word Boys.

_Okay. Okay. I'll be there at 3. Good enough?_

Yes. Thank you.

_Good-bye Bella._

Bye Edward.


	13. Surprise Visitors

**Edward POV**

I was going to meet Bella's dad so she could formally introduce me as her new boyfriend. I was driving up round the corner of her street when I smelt it. It was horrible. The smell took my breath away because it was that bad. I decided to ignore it and continue to Bella's home. But the smell got stronger and stronger as I reached her house. I ignored it again and got out of my volvo. i finally got the nerve to knock on Bella's door. Charlie answered it.

"Hello?" he asked. He didn't remember I was coming.

"Hi Sir, my name is Edward Cullen. Bella asked me to come here." He remembered and his head was filled with violent thoughts. He glared at me but offered me to come in. As I stepped in the house the smell just got worse. I went into the living and saw Bella sitting beside the smelly one. Bella's eyes brightened up as she saw me enter. Still couldn't get a read on her thoughts. I'm gonna have to work on that one. The smelly one beside her just glared at me. I got a good read in his thoughts though._ God! Was he the one that smelt bad?! Gotta protect Bells from this guy! Charlie would love that. Why the heck is he staring at my head?!_

Oops. I held the glare a little longer then turned to Bella. She smiled and then grabbed my wrist and then started introduce me to her father.

"Dad. This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." She smiled at him then smiled at me.

"Its nice to meet you Sir." He shook my hand when I offered it. But I could tell by his thoughts he was trying not to insult me in front of Bella.

"Hi, Edward." he replied. Bella smiled at me. Then it looked as if she remembered something. She grabbed my hand this time and took me to the living room.

"Jacob, this is Edward. The one I was telling you about." She laughed to herself. Jacob (or the smelly one I like to call him) stood up. His thoughts were violent as ever. I tried not to laugh out loud.

"Edmind." He said. I grimaced.

"Edward, Jacob." She corrected him.

"Hi sm--- Jacob." I said. Oops. I was just about to call him smelly one. I chuckled under my breath.

"Bella, I really need to talk to you. In private. Its really Really important." I said to her. She laughed.

"Okay, sure. How about up in my room?" She asked. Of course not.

"No because you never know who might be eavesdropping." I glanced over at Charlie and Jacob keeping my eyes fixed on Jacob. She giggled.

"Okay, Where do you want to talk?"

"How about I take you to dinner tonight and we talk there." I asked her.

Her face lightened up. She nodded.I glanced over at Jacob but his face was just glaring at me.

_Stupid ugly guy. Thinks he can take my girl out for a date. I'll just say to Charlie about not letting Bella go._

I glared at him.

"You know Charlie, Can we talk for a second?" Jacob asked Charlie. Charlie nodded and they made they're way into the kitchen. I could still hear them.

"Charlie. You know the only thing this guy wants."

"Jake, what are you talking about?"

"Why do you think he wants to 'talk' to her in private? So he can be 'alone'. he just like any other boy. only wants one thing and Bella was his choice. Are you seriously gonna let her go with him out alone?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I see your point Jacob." In that second they both walked back into the living room.

"You know, Bella. I really think you should meet my family. Today. Want to go see them? My mum can make us dinner if you'd like?" I asked Bella. She turned bright red as if she was scared of meeting my family. But she nodded all the same. I turned to Charlie.

"If that's okay with you Sir." I told him. He was deep in thought now.

"That'd be fine Edward. You have a nice time Bells." I looked at Jacob and he looked betrayed. I grinned at him and took Bella's hand.

"We should really be going Bella." She nodded and I took her outside to my car.

**Jasper POV**

I woke up on a strange bed in a strange room. I stood up and looked around. Where was I? What did they do to me I can't remember anything after I pushed Maria. God! It felt like I was asleep! I heard the door creak open. I spun around to attack who ever it was. Aro was standing in the doorway.

"Jasper. Come here."

I followed his instructions without hesitation even though I really wanted to not go near him. What did they do to me?

"Follow me and Felix please." I nodded and as he walked away I followed. Felix was a step ahead of me and I wanted to insult him but no words came from my mouth. They took me to the Grand Hall were all the other vampires were. I saw Demetri holding someone small.... and human. As Demetri took the little human to turn to face Aro I felt my cold dead heart brake. Alice! I kept on moving behind Aro and Felix.

"Jasper. Take a step forward." I did as I was told. "Look at Heidi." I did as I was told again. "Crouch down" Again I did what I was told to do. Demetri grabbed Alice and put her a step in front of me. I felt like I couldn't control myself. I felt like I needed to obey whatever Aro wanted me to do.

"Jasper, take a step forward." After I did this Alice was so close I could touch her. "Now Jasper. Kill Her." I shouted to myself to stop as I realised I was leaning towards her. Then I felt as if a big weight had been lifted of my shoulders. Thats when I turned to face Aro and protected Alice. Aro looked confused.

"I will not let you harm her!" He stared at me then at Alice.

"Jasper, this girl has got to die, she knows to much about vampires!" Aro tried to explain to me.I growled at him. That's when Jane came in the door. She smiled at me and then I fell to the floor. My body was aching in pain. I want to die right here, right now. But Alice. No! I won't die! I will stay alive as a vampire can be for her. Aro went to Alice. I growled at him but he ignored me. I didnt think he'd hear me anyway from my screams.

"Don't worry dear Alice. It will soon be over." I saw him biting her neck and sucking her blood. 3 seconds later he took his teeth off her neck and let her fall. Jane then left the room. I crawled over to were Alice was lying, writhing in pain, and I took her hand.

"It will be over soon, Alice. But please forgive me for everything."

**Rosalie POV**

Here I was finally. Kneeling in front of the Volturi awaiting their decision.

"No." Caius said. I burst in to dry sobs.

"Just Kill me and I won't harm your people or expose myself!" I shouted at them. They looked at each other. Finally Aro stood up and looked at me.

"Rosalie..... you are too precious to die I hope you know that. But seeing as you are intending to hurt my people then I must approve of your request." I smiled a fake smile. I nodded and got to my feet. Caius briught out his weapon and I stopped dry-sobbing and stared wide in fear at him. He held it above his his. Be brave Rosalie. He brought it down and I closed my eyes. 2 seconds later I still felt nothing. Was I already dead? I opened my eyes to see Caius still holding the weapon close to my face but someone had caught his wrist. I took a step back and saw a big newborn vampire standing there. He was beautiful. Emmett?!!!!


End file.
